Am I alone?
by piratechicka
Summary: Joker, and all the rogues in Arkham. Their lives here, and the doctors suffering with them. But something terrible has happened to one of the roges that effects everyone. Will they all become patients? M for safety.
1. I am SO lonely!

**So this is a new story I've been dying to start for ages. This is around the same time as another one of my stories that I'm starting "Angel in Hell" Its the other missing character (the not dead one). If you want to know what's going on with him, read that one. Anyways this is in the 'future' type in Gotham. The plot will basically explain itself so not much is needed. I'll be going from the different rogues point of views, and the doctor's, just because I can. I may put Batman in it sometimes, or the other hero's but I'm not sure, because I've never written about the hero's so it'll be interesting.**

**This Joker is mainly Bruce Timm's version, with a splash of Heath Ledger, so there you go. Ok, and a bit of comic Joker, and Harley. But that's just because I can't make up my mind in which I like best. I own nothing, and if I did, well... imagine insanity.**

**The story switches point of views quickly, but mainly because its the first chapter, it'll get more solid based as it goes on, please just have patience!**

* * *

It was a sad day in Arkham Asylum, for the patients, and the staff. Joker was back in his familiar cell, but even he was unable to smile today. In fact, he was more down than anybody. He didn't show it though, he just laughed until he cried, then threw a fit for crying, and hurt himself. Everybody felt his pain though. When Joker arrived, he had hoped that he'd at least have Harvey Dent to comfort him; the closest thing Joker had to a friend, wasn't here. Joker sang loudly on top of his lungs the first thing that came to his mind.

"I'm so lonely! OH SO LONELY! I'M ALL ALONE, WOO WOO WOO!" he started sobbing again, while laughing manically. He leaned his body against the cold wall.

---------- Doctors----------

The doctor's at Arkham all sat in the break room. Normally they would send someone to get him to be quiet, but today was different. Today he had a reason to be upset. The doctor's couldn't blame him either, they were pretty upset too. One of them sighed, and stared at his coffee.

How he hated his job. Why didn't he become a lawyer, a different kind of doctor, a fast food worker would have been better. But no, he wanted a challenge, a high risking job. And since the army wouldn't take him because of his poor vision, he became a doctor for the mentally ill. How he hated his life.

"Who's turn?" one of the other doctors's asked. They all sighed, and said when the last time they went was, and why they couldn't do it now. In the end none of them went to see if Joker was ok. They were all too tired, and upset, and in all scared. Joker had always been crazy before. But this- this was the last straw. It had to be. He never had much sanity in his life before, all he had was her, and now that she was gone… well it was game over for what ever doctor would talk to him. He or she wouldn't stand a chance.

--------- Rouges in general--------

The other patients in Arkham all sat in their cells. If it were any other day but today, they'd have told Joker to shut up. His wailings echoing through the eerie corridors of the asylum, but they knew he needed to get this out of his system. He had every right to be upset. The worst part about this they had all decided at one point or another. Joker had no one to blame. Not even the Bat could be blamed for this one. Maybe that's why he was so upset.

------- Doctors and Rouges---------

All the doctor's and patients had come to the same conclusion, not together, they had all decided this on their on. Harley Quinn didn't fall off that building, she killed herself, and Joker was the reason why she did so.

* * *

**Good, bad, terrible? Imaginary penny for your thoughts. I'd love to continue this, but I need feedback! This is (hopefully) going to be my first DC story that I stick with, so I need some help. Thanks for reading too!**


	2. headaches

**Sorry took so long, I'm working on about five stories, along with trying to enjoy my summer. I have no clue what's next, so any help would be appreciated. This is the doctor's point of view. I really wanted to do them, because I find it interesting that Harley was once among them, then she was on the other side of the therapy sessions. Hope you enjoy, and I own nothing (if I did own Batman or DC, I wouldn't have killed Batman for one.) No flames please, and hope you all are having a great summer so far!**

* * *

The Doctors in Arkham all sat in the break room, clutching their tea or coffee, all battling their own headaches. Nobody talked, all afraid to further their own headaches. Joker had sung all night, and had only token breaks to cry and scream. Right now, he was screaming.

"Harley, Harley where are you! Harley, where are my socks! Baby, I promise I won't hurt you anymore! You know I love you! Har-ley! HAR-LEY! Come here, come here now! You useless girl, GET HERE RIGHT NOW BEFORE I DISFIGURE YOUR FACE!" he started crying again. "I don't mean it Harley, baby, just come back to me please." He started whimpering, and then the crying resumed.

One of the doctors sighed. "We have to do something; we can't let him go on like this forever. It's only a matter of time before he finds someone to blame, and starts terrorizing the city again, and we all know he'll get worse. If he was bad when she was away with Pamela, think how bad it'll be with her gone without ever coming back." They all mumbled their agreements, before the doctor continued. "Who knows with the Joker as fragile as he is, maybe we'll be able to get to the real him, and return him to society as a sane citizen." All the doctors nodded their heads in agreement.

"It's been known to happen." One of the doctors said. The doctor's sat in silence, in which the first doctor decided to ask the question they had all been thinking.

"So who's going to talk to him?" They all looked at each other.

"Well it was your idea…"

"Which should mean I shouldn't have to, what about you? You haven't talked to him in awhile!"

"Me, I have Nigma to deal with!"

"Hey don't point at me, I have Crane!" They continued on like this, until Joker started screaming a song.

"I WANT YOU TO WANT ME! I NEED YOU TO NEED ME! I LOVE YOU-" Joker broke off here and continued sobbing loudly, causing all the doctors to cringe in pain. Finally one of them broke the silence, saving them all from Joker, but making their headache's worse with the extra noise.

"We'll have a different doctor sent in to handle Joker, someone who doesn't know who he is, or doesn't care." She stated. Everyone nodded their heads, and took a sip of coffee, thinking similar thoughts.

If only Harley were here, she'd know how to calm him. She was after all at one point, his doctor, and she was the only one who had gotten close to the prince of clowns; the only one who could handle him. But in the end, she couldn't, in the end, she lost.

* * *

**Just in case you don't know, Nigma is Riddler, and Crane is Scarecrow. Hope you liked it, please no flames, and I'll work on my other one later, it's super late where I am, and I'm going to sleep. Please review, I own nothing, and no flames.**


	3. suffering love

**Again, I am alive, and one kind reviewer got me writing again, they know who they are, thank you very much! Not much to say here, most is a vagueness of everyone's suffering, and a focus on Riddler at the end. Please review, hope you enjoy, no flames, and I own nothing. (If I did, Batman wouldn't be dead for one...) Enjoy!**

* * *

Every morning, afternoon, and night, Joker had been making loud noises. The noises didn't die down as the days passed either, one would think that someone's throat wouldn't allow that much noise to be made, and for that long, but Joker could.

Joker screamed, and cried. He sang his pain, and he yelled out at the walls. He refused to eat. The workers had to hold him down, and force feed him, all while he screamed.

"Harley baby, come back to me! Baby come back to me, in my heart-"then he'd break down crying again, unable to finish his song, or any of his songs for that matter. Joker was a mess to put it simply. Since the doctors refused to talk to him, and since he couldn't talk to the other rogue's since he was on suicide watch, Joker was truly alone.

Joker continued his wailing and screaming, as everyone else in the asylum tried to drown out the noise.

Poison Ivy found that cramming her pillow into her ears did _not_help her at all. It barely managed to muffle the noise. Catwoman (who still couldn't figure out why she was here in the first place and not in the regular prison) discovered that while clawing at the cement walls was the best way to drown out Joker's screams, it also created a new source for her headaches, and it ruined her nails to a bloody mess. The other patients at Arkham simply suffered, they heard Joker's screams as mockery towards them; thinking that he was going to come after them and this was his way of preparing them. A few people contemplated hanging themselves from fright; a small number already did.

The doctors suffered in silence in the break room, clutching their coffee and tea, and hating their life. The Janitor seemed to be the luckiest, he simply turned on any of his large appliances and his music, and he was good; unless Joker hit a particularly high note of course. Arkham were at a record clean thanks to this method.

The front desk secretary, a bobble headed middle aged women seemed barely fazed by Joker's screamed. She simply put in her ear plugs, and called her friends to talk so while she suffered little, her friends on the other line were running out of aspirin from hearing Joker's scream through the phone.

In fact, it seemed the only person at Arkham who wasn't disrupted by Joker's screams was the Riddler. For some reason he seemed completely unaffected. Maybe it was because he was still working on a riddle, with the answer "Harley".

It couldn't be a simple riddle either. No, this had to be the greatest riddle of all times. Oh sure he had come up with a dozen before, but this one had to be unsolvable. That way, he could say the riddle to himself, even if his colleagues were around, and not be taunted for thinking of her. He couldn't help himself, yes she was Joker's girl, but he always had a soft spot for her.

Riddler's concentration was so great, he too had to be reminded to eat, and Joker's wailings seemed like a distant whisper. Riddler sighed as he thought of Harley once again. He kept reminded himself, that he wasn't the only one who had a thing for Harley, as if to justify that he was in love with one of his best friend's -a murderous best friend's- on and off again girlfriend. He wasn't the only one though! He kept telling himself, everyone had a soft spot for the blond clown.

Catwoman took care of her like a sister and Poison Ivy likewise. However, everyone knew that Poison Ivy didn't want to be _just_friends. Scarecrow looked over her like a father. Penguin, well no one went near him to know how he felt. Harvey, well he seemed to show no emotions towards her. Come to think of it, Riddler couldn't ever really remember seeing them interact; unless Harley was strapped to Joker's arm, and Joker and Harvey were talking.

No one, well maybe Poison Ivy, understood the pain that Riddler felt when he saw those bruises on Harley's sweet face. He, if ever given the chance, would never, _ever_ have treated Harley like that. She deserved so much better, but could never get it because Joker wouldn't let her. If she could have just gotten away before she…

Riddler sighed, and stopped himself from thinking anymore. That was his best friend he was thinking all of those rude thoughts about. Harley (thought) she loved him, and Joker, in his own twisted way, loved her back. Riddler sighed, and sat there in despair, clearing his mind of all thoughts of her.

Suddenly he heard Joker's loud wailings, and cringed in pain, along with the rest of the Asylum.

* * *

**I admit to being guilty of a multi-shipper. I ship Harley with Riddler, and Joker (occasionally Harvey too). Sad I know, but please review!**


End file.
